1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital broadcast receiver for displaying on a display a unique electronic program guide grouped according to each viewer from an electronic program guide based on electronic program guide data and for reflecting information responsive to the reception sensitivity on the unique electronic program guide when a program is watched on the digital broadcast receiver which is installed in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a digital broadcast receiver for watching programs of multiple channels such as satellite broadcasting has become widespread. In the digital broadcast receiver, a TS (Transport Stream) wherein data of a plurality of channels of television (TV) broadcasting is multiplexed is selected and is played back. An EPG (Electronic Program Guide) is added to the TS.
An electronic program guide for displaying the program contents in text information corresponding to broadcast time for each channel is known. The viewer can display the electronic program guide on a display at any time and can watch the program contents. Thus, when digital broadcasting is watched, if an electronic program guide is displayed on the display, the program contents can be checked, so that the advantage that service for the viewer is improved is provided.
An electronic program guide in a related art is displayed in a mode of text information only or images of icons simplified so as to remind the viewer of the program contents. The electronic program guide displayed with icons is uniformly formed regardless of the characteristics of the viewers such as the age or the gender. The electronic program guides are prepared by digital broadcast receivers based on the EPG data and provide roughly similar display contents although they differ slightly in display mode from one model of digital broadcast receiver to another.
Thus, the viewer watches the electronic program guide in text information or uniformly formed icon images regardless of the characteristics of the viewer such as the age or the gender. Therefore, the ease of use of the electronic program guide may not be good for each viewer. For example, to display a sports program in an icon, there is demand for changing the icon between childs and adults. Thus, in the related art, there is a problem of incapability of meeting the demand for displaying an electronic program guide in a different mode in response to the characteristics of each viewer.
To install a digital broadcast receiver in a mobile unit such as a vehicle, the reception sensitivity may change with running of the vehicle. In such a case, if the viewer watches a broadcast program selected out of channels displayed in the electronic program guide, image degradation is remarkable and thus the viewer's pleasure may be dampened; this is a problem.